


dark room.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Older Ignis, Other, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: a short, bittersweet piece.





	dark room.

“Well hey, Mr. Scientia, you’re back sooner than expected.” Vyv comes out from behind his table, holding a file of photographs. “Good thing too, dinner is almost ready. I heard they found some nice vegetables today. They wanted your help if you’re free.”

Ignis touches the table, holding out a camera. There is a pep to his step Vyv hasn’t seen since… He hasn’t seen it in a very long time. “I believe I acquired your desired shots,” he replied, rather smugly. “What do you think? Up to par?”

Vyv flips through the pictures on the digital camera, all varying degrees of blurred, out of focus, or completely black with the lens cap still on. His eyes well up as he nods to himself. “Real good, man. You have a natural talent.”

Ignis lights up, adjusting his dark glasses. “You think so? I know it’s silly for me to be a photographer given my current state, but I quite enjoyed your little assignment. It’s… been a while since I felt capable of anything. …you really like them?”

“For sure,” Vyv says softly. “These are one of a kind.”


End file.
